Low bitrate communication devices may provide connectivity to a network or other devices at low cost, low power, and/or low resource consumption. Some low bitrate communication devices include wearable devices, smart home devices, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, and/or the like. Low bitrate communication devices may wirelessly communicate with other devices (e.g., other low bitrate communication devices and/or high bitrate communication devices) via short-range communication protocols (e.g., BLUETOOTH®, near field communication (NFC), and/or the like) and/or via network communication protocols (e.g., Wi-Fi, cellular communication, and/or the like).